


Things That Are Said

by notbrianna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bruce, Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Introspection, M/M, sex-repulsed bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Bruce knew that there were rules about talking to other people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Are Said

All his life Bruce knew that there were rules about talking to other people; that there were certain things that people are supposed to say at certain times if they want a certain outcome.

There are certain things that you’re supposed to say that ensure cooperation both in the present and in the future.

(“Please” “Thank you”)

There are things that you are always supposed to say because there are rules.

(“How are you?” “I’m fine.”)

And then there are the things you don’t say…

…Because you know if will only make the situation at hand worse.

(“Dad no!” “Dad stop!”)

…Because you know it will lead to insensitively-phrased and deeply personal questions.

(“Sex never really lost its ‘ick factor.’”)

…Even though you _need_ to say it and it _needs_ to be heard.

(“Tony, I’m worried about your drinking.”)

…Even though there’s no reason _not_ to say it.

(“I love you so much.” “I’m thankful that you don’t try to turn our hugs and kisses into anything else.”)


End file.
